Home
by bluemoonmaverick
Summary: A one-shot love scene between Sam and Jack, who have been stranded on a distant planet and posing as a married couple for many months. This is actually a continuation of Chapter 10 in my longer story The Morrigan, but I think it works as a stand alone, too.


After more than four months of living on Cian, Jack and Sam had become completely entrenched in village life. Jack had even been invited to accompany some of the locals on an overnight hunting trip. Sam had been skeptical about whether the purpose of the trip was really to drink beer, rather than hunt deer, but she had enthusiastically encouraged Jack to go, secretly looking forward to a quiet evening completely to herself. Unfortunately, though, as night began to fall, an approaching storm forced the hunting party to cut the trip short and return to their homes.

Jack had barely made it back to the cabin he shared with Sam before a harsh wind began blowing the leaves off the trees and kicking up dirt everywhere. He squeezed through the cracked door and shut it quickly in an effort to keep out as much debris as possible.

The fire was banked low, and it was dim inside the small house. Jack had to give his eyes a moment to adjust as he turned to look for Sam. He was drawn to the light of a single candle inside the open curtain of their makeshift bathroom, and when he realized what he was seeing, he froze.

There in the old wooden wash tub stood Sam, not a stitch of clothing on her. Her back was to him, and she was running a damp cloth down her arms. Apparently, with the noise the wind was making, she hadn't heard him come in. Although he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help but take advantage of his unnoticed entry to fully study the naked form of his Second.

His eyes traveled up her long, lean legs to her perfectly heart-shaped six. He took in her narrow waist and watched with fascination as the muscles of her back moved under her skin whenever she brushed the cloth down her arms. Her hair had grown out several inches and was caught up in some sort of tie, with soft, damp tendrils curling around her neck. In the soft light of the candle, her skin was luminous. She was, in a word, beautiful.

He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been standing there watching her when the wind blew some pebbles against the door, causing Sam to turn toward the sound. She saw him immediately and locked eyes with him, not saying a word. Though Jack was mortified at being caught, he couldn't move, nor could he look away.

They stared at each other for several seconds. Then, to Jack's utter bewilderment, instead of covering herself as he might have expected, she lowered her arms to her sides and turned her body completely toward him, facing him. Once again, Jack was rooted to the spot, and if he thought she looked amazing from behind, it was nothing compared to the sight that now stood before him.

Water ran in rivulets between her full breasts tipped by taut, pink nipples. His eyes followed the drops as they ran from her cleavage across her firm abdomen and ultimately down into the soft dark blonde curls at the apex of her thighs. Jack swallowed hard and brought his gaze back up to her face.

She was looking right at him, questioning him with her eyes, with an intensity he could only bear for a few seconds. Quickly he looked away, as a flush crawled up his neck, embarrassed at having been caught looking and by his body's obvious reaction to her. Not knowing what else to do, he turned and walked back outside of the cabin.

He leaned over the railing on the porch, watching the storm clouds approach on the horizon, as the wind whipped the trees. Goddammit, he knew he wasn't supposed to, but he wanted her in the worst possible way. He had known for a long time that he thought of her as far more than just his Second. Now that they were trapped here, the differences between them - her rank, his age - were increasingly becoming insignificant. Still, he wondered not for the first time what he had to offer her in the long term. She was beautiful, intelligent, and 16 years his junior. Any number of men would probably be a better match. She didn't deserve to be saddled with an aging and jaded military man when they returned home.

His thoughts were interrupted by the banging of the cabin door. She had pulled a thin cotton shirt over her naked body, but it did little to conceal her curves. He was still finding it difficult to look at her, so he continued to stare out over the porch. "I'll move out tomorrow," he said without turning her direction.

"Is that what you want?" she asked quietly.

God no, he thought. "It would be for the best," was his reply. When she didn't respond, he finally turned to look at her. "Look, I...I can't do this anymore, Sam," he pleaded. "I can't live with you here, day in, day out, sharing a bed, pretending that we're together, when...we're not."

She looked directly at him. "So let's not pretend," she said softly.

"Sam..." he started, though he didn't know what he was going to say.

She cut him off. "Jack. I've thought about this, about us, long before we wound up on this planet. I never thought we'd have the chance to be together, but the time we've spent here...I can't imagine it being any other way."

He shook his head. "I'm your commanding officer. What happens when we get back to Earth?"

She was still for a moment before responding. "I guess we jump off that bridge when we get to it," she replied quietly, throwing one of his favorite phrases right back at him.

Holy crap, he thought, as realization dawned on him. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, and not just because they were trapped here together. The thought struck him like a thunderbolt.

She stepped into his personal space, as the sky rumbled in the distance. He put his hands on her face and looked into her big blue eyes, full of desire and uncertainty. In that moment, he was lost. "Sam," he whispered. Then his lips were on hers, and six years of longing and restraint were undone in an instant.

The kiss began soft and tentative but rapidly became something far more passionate, all pretense now removed. There was no question where this was leading. Sam felt butterflies in her stomach and knew they were equal parts longing and nervousness. This was what she had wanted for so many years, and now it was finally happening. It was almost surreal.

He began guiding her back toward the cabin, his lips never leaving hers. The moment they were inside, he finally broke the kiss to grasp the edge of her thin shirt and slip it over her head. It fell in a pool of soft fabric by her feet. She now stood completely naked in front of him, and even though she had been bold before, she blushed under his scrutiny. "You really are beautiful, Sam," he murmured.

His large hands trembled as he reached out and hesitantly placed them on her hips, finally touching the soft skin he could only look at before. She closed her eyes, as they wandered up her sides, then under her breasts, finally cupping them and stroking her erect nipples with his thumbs. She trembled with desire.

Then his mouth was on hers again, one hand tangled in her hair, the other at the small of her back, pressing her body completely to his. His tongue demanded entrance, and she willingly opened herself to him, their movements far more urgent now. He kissed her ear and down the curve of her neck, gently sucking at the soft skin above her clavicle, and she immediately felt a rush of warmth, pooling low and wet between her thighs.

His hard cock was pressed firmly against her abdomen, and it finally dawned on her that he was still completely clothed. Sam backed up a bit to slip his jacket off his shoulders and undo his shirt. Within seconds, it had joined hers on the floor. Her hand went to his pants, and he moaned as she fumbled with the tie, her hands brushing his length with each movement.

His pants now on the floor as well, he stood in front of her, his large cock fully at attention. He moved toward her, but Sam put a hand on his chest. He stopped immediately. "This isn't what you want?" he asked her, his voice rough.

She stared at the hand on his chest. "I do. It's just..." her eyes flitted up to his. "It's been a long time, Jack."

He gave her a half smile. "I hear it's like riding a bicycle," he joked softly. She smiled back at him, and his expression turned serious. "We can take it slow," he whispered. She nodded once.

He kissed her gently then and pressed her soft curves tightly to his firm body once again, and Sam realized that it was just like when he danced with her - he took her into his arms and directed their movements, inherently aware of exactly how to touch her.

"Oh," she said, though it was more a sound of revelation than anything else.

Before she realized it, she was lying on the bed, his large body hovering over hers. His lips and tongue, hands and long, long fingers sucked and licked, stroked and kneaded her until she was quivering with need. "Please, Jack," she moaned, and it was all the invitation he needed.

He leaned down to kiss her as he entered her, but his concentration wavered and his head fell to the pillow beside hers. He growled her name, deep and low, until he finally eased himself completely inside of her. He paused for a long moment before taking up a torturously slow rhythm. Sam moaned as each thrust sent a new wave of ecstasy coursing through her.

He continued to kiss her lips, her neck, and her breasts maintaining the agonizingly slow rhythm. Then, without warning, he rolled her so that she was on top, and she let out a gasp as the unexpected movement thrust him even deeper inside of her. His fingers dug into her hips, and she sat upright, balancing herself with one hand on his chest. She began to roll her hips, slowly at first, then faster as she felt herself getting close. His fingers gripped her harder. "Not so fast, Sam," he panted. But she was losing control and couldn't slow down.

Suddenly, he flipped her again, this time withdrawing from her completely. He hovered over her, holding her hands above her head. "Jack!" she cried, panting as she looked up at him. He held her right on the edge, and he knew it. Leaning down without touching her, he whispered in her ear, "Not yet." He began sucking on the skin under her ear, and she let out something between a moan and whimper. "Jack," she pleaded quietly.

He continued to hold her arms over her head as he worked his way down to her breasts. She began to squirm as he licked and sucked each nipple. Finally, he lowered himself on top of her, then grasped both her hands in his as he entered her a second time.

They both groaned at the contact, and he began moving again, his rhythm slow at first, but quickly gaining momentum. With each thrust, he drove her quickly back to the edge.

"God, don't stop," she cried, and he didn't this time, moving faster and harder against her. She felt herself tighten around him and then her world exploded as she came apart, her orgasm rippling through her entire body. His movements quickly became erratic, and then he followed her over the edge, crying her name and continuing to thrust against her until he was finally spent.

She ran her hands up and down the length of his back, as she felt her body practically melt into the mattress of the small bed. This! This was what she had wanted for so long. She closed her eyes and made a conscious effort to imprint every detail on her mind - the weight of him on top of her, the feeling of him inside of her, the smell of them together, the sound of their still rapid breathing, the taste of his salty skin as she kissed his shoulder.

He looked up and leaned his forehead against hers, as they tried to catch their breath. She let her fingers trace the contours of his face. He smiled down at her, then gave her a long, chaste kiss.

"Worth waiting for?" he asked her softly.

She smiled up at him. "Oh yeah," she whispered contentedly. Because even though she was halfway across the galaxy from Earth, for the first time in many years, she finally felt like she was home.

**A/N - With thanks as always to my fabulous beta MidKnight Rider. **

**I hoped you enjoyed it, and as always, let me know what you think!**


End file.
